


Он-дракон

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 他是龙au，含北欧神话梗，回忆向
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 90年代，不是白皮🐻！！！小熊不是傻白甜！！！OOC严重

当你被一个人爱着的时候，你就会觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人 ——《他是龙》

“所以你的意思是，你是一条龙？”对面的年轻人犹豫了一会儿，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子开口说道，“而且是世界上最后一条？”  
“没错，至于是不是最后一条，”男人轻笑了一声，“你刚刚一定没有仔细听我说，这只是在我的认知范围内所了解到的，鉴于在Loki的儿子Jormungand苏醒¹的那一天我绝大多数的族人都死了。”男人低沉沙哑的嗓音伴随着窗外的雷雨交加，竟没有一丝起伏，昏黄的灯光在他的头顶撒下，投下一片阴影在被陈年污迹涂满的桌面上，看不太清楚男人的面容，这让年轻人感到有点心慌。  
年轻人佯装镇定，干巴巴地笑道:“呃…你知道龙只是神话故事里的东西，对吧？不过哥们儿，你刚刚讲的最后一个故事还挺真实的，是‘诸神黄昏’的故事是吧。”  
男人大概是摇了摇头，似乎有些不解为什么对面的年轻人还是不相信自己。  
“你……你是不是疯了？”见男人半天没有开口，年轻人有些担忧地问。  
“唉，”男人叹了口气，“我到底要说多少遍‘我没疯’你才肯相信？”说着，男人从阴影里站了起来，一道闪电从窗户照了进来，年轻人很清楚地看到了一对翅膀的影子被投射到男人身后破旧的墙上，巨大，尖锐，锋利，那种宏大的气势，让人像是要窒息了一样。年轻人激动地从椅子上跳了起来，随着他不断地向后退，椅子腿在地板上摩擦出了刺耳的响声，轰鸣的雷声传入他的耳朵里唤回了他的一丝理智，他死死地盯着墙上那本应该只存在于神话故事里的阴影，手上紧握着那个显得不堪一击的椅子，估计是想着只要那个影子一动就跟它拼了。“今天就不应该和米沙(霍多尔科夫斯基)赌气，这下好了，要死在这东西手里了，唉，我还没跟米沙道歉啊。”年轻人想着。  
但是想象中的攻击却迟迟没有降临，男人看到年轻人的姿势不禁有些想笑，他收起了他那对让人畏惧的翅膀，走向走向酒吧的一侧打开了灯，这的确让这家老旧的二战时期的酒吧变得更明亮了一点，他坐回椅子上，仰起头看着年轻人说:“请坐。”  
年轻人迟疑着要不要坐下，现在他可丝毫不敢放松警惕，他细细地打量着这个自称是龙的男人——这是一个英俊的男人，约莫三十多岁的样子，并不是很高，但这并不妨碍他向四周发散压人的气息，他的鼻梁很挺，金发被一丝不苟地梳了起来，因为颜色有点淡，所以看起来有点秃，当然年轻人也知道这样形容一只龙是不对的，但是的确是因为男人给他的感受就只是一个比普通人气场更强大的正常人，而不是什么只存在于神话中的生物，如果在没有看到那极具冲击性的画面的话。但是男人没有那么大却很深邃的漂亮蓝眼睛给他增添了一些神秘的说服力。  
“你得坐下听我说，”男人看了看站在原地不动的年轻人开口说道，“这个故事会很长很长，你要是想听完的话，最好坐下。”  
年轻人顿了顿，有些艰难地开口:“你一开始不是说你是个特工吗？我只是想知道你特工生涯里发生的事。而且，我只是一个普通人，我既没有财宝，也不是公主，你要讲关于龙的故事的话，我想你找错人了。”  
男人却好像没有听到年轻人的话一样，自顾自地打开放在桌上的笔记本，翻了翻，又递还给了年轻人:“等待的时光太漫长了，我已经厌倦独自一人消磨这无尽的时间了，我需要一些东西来维持我的耐心。”他忽然又顿了顿，像是想起了什么一样，“在Nidhogg掏空我²之前。”  
“等会儿，你不是说你是最后一条龙吗？”年轻人仿佛自己找到了这个故事里的一个漏洞就可以告诉自己这一切都不是真的一样。  
男人看起来有些迷惑:“这是一个笑话，你们人类不是都很喜欢讲笑话的吗？”  
“呃，那个，所以这是一个笑话，那我怎么知道刚才那一出是不是你骗我的北欧把戏什么的？”年轻人终于肯扶着桌子慢慢地坐下。  
“我为什么要骗你？”男人看着年轻人皱起了眉毛。  
“可你的样子并不是一条龙啊。”  
“我们是一种很强大的魔法生物，变成人很容易。”男人直视着年轻人的眼睛，眼里闪过一道晦明晦暗的光。  
年轻人若有所思地点了点头，有些恍惚地给自己倒满了一大杯伏特加，他并没有在意因为他的手微微颤抖而洒出来的一些酒，仰头一饮而尽。  
男人靠在带着若有若无的微笑看着他做这一切，微微扬起下巴:“你想从哪里听起？”  
“都可以，就告诉我你最印象深刻的或者是最喜欢的那段经历就可以了。”年轻人打开笔记本，准备开始记录，“你应该不会记错什么吧？”  
“放心，这个故事我已经回忆过很多遍了，不会有什么偏差的。”男人淡淡地笑了笑，开始娓娓道来……

——TBC——

注:  
1.耶梦加得是洛基的孩子，它醒来的时候就是“诸神黄昏”到来的时候  
2.尼德霍格是是一只盘据在世界之树的底部，不断啃蚀著其根部的一条黑龙，当树根被食尽，世界之树腐朽，世界就会毁灭。

“年轻人”姐妹们大概也都猜到是谁了吧


	2. Chapter 2

时间很贪婪——有时候，它会独自吞噬所有的细节。 -- 卡勒德・胡赛尼 《追风筝的人》

我叫Vladimir·Vladimirovich·Putin，正如我之前对你说的，我是一条龙。大约在1200年前，我被众神之父Odin创造出来，我不能向你提供准确的时间，因为在我遇到他以前对时间毫无概念。  
“他是谁？也是龙吗？”年轻人抬起头开口问道。  
男人没有回答他的问题，继续自顾自的说了下去。  
那是维京人的时代，我的兄弟姐妹们跟那个时代的人一样，都很野蛮，我不太喜欢他们，所以我在成年之前就离开他们独自生活。  
但不论我怎样逃离他们，我还是具有龙族的本性，我依然要找到祭品去进行繁殖，每一条龙的诞生都会伴随着人类流淌的鲜血，我也不例外。当我长大了一点后，我是只能够照顾我自己后，我就离开了我的家族，来到一座被迷雾包围的孤岛上生活，我想那就是你们今天的北冰洋附近了吧。

“祭品？”年轻人停住了笔抬起头来。  
“是的，龙诞生于死于龙火的人类。”男人说这话时微微皱起了眉毛。  
“哦…这跟我听过的传说不太一样。”年轻人给自己倒了一大杯伏特加，这次他没有一饮而尽。  
“果然你们人类并不真的了解我们。”男人微微眯起眼睛看向年轻人，这让他显得有些傲慢。

每当龙血翻涌的时候，就会带来一种很本能的冲动，这种冲动使我无法遏制的变回龙的样子，催促着龙去掳掠人类，撕碎他们，灼烧他们，来繁育下一代。所以我为了阻止自己这样做，把自己关在岛上的一个山洞里，那个山洞在一个极高的山崖的边缘，洞口很小，当我是人形的时候可以通过那个洞口，而当我变成龙的时候，就不能出去了，但内部空间很大。

年轻人又停住了笔，接着用一种耐人寻味的目光看着男人，这让他停顿了一下。  
“为什么？”年轻人向前凑了一点。  
“这…太野蛮了，我并不认同这种需要依靠牺牲其他种族来延续自己种族的方法。”男人微微偏过头，没有看向年轻人。  
但是年轻人的提问并没有结束:“变成龙是什么感觉？”  
“自由，那是一种随心所欲全然不受束缚的感觉，只想依靠他带给你的本能去生存。”男人垂下了眼睛，睫毛微微有些颤动。

我以为自己可以一直这样克制自己不去伤害人类，然而我还是失败了，虽然这并不是我的责任。  
那天我以龙敏锐的听觉听到远处，可能是从很遥远的地方了，听到再次想起了龙之歌，我受到召唤，再也无法抵抗龙血，所以我变成了龙，并且飞向了龙之歌响起的地方。  
经过了一千多年的原因，很多记忆都模糊了，而且我被召唤师理智并不够清醒，我不太能回忆起当时的具体画面，只是隐约能够回想起自己飞向属于人类的岛，并在那里抓住了一个人类带回我自己的领地。  
幸运的是我的理智并没有完全放弃于本能的搏斗，即使龙占据了我的全部，但我还是用自己最后的理智把那个人类扔进了山洞，来确保自己无法去伤害他。  
好在那个山洞足够结实，无论我怎样尝试破坏那个洞口，它都没有如我所愿。

“他？是之前那个他吗？”男人比较和善的态度让年轻人的恐惧渐渐消退，人类的三大本能之一让他开始向男人提问一些细节，“我还以为你们更倾向于选择公主之类的，我的意思是说，至少是女性。”  
“耐心。”男人对年轻人不断的打断有些不满，但他还是解释道，“龙族的确有一种选择人类女性作为繁衍载体的倾向，因为我们很喜欢那些闪闪发光的东西，所以服饰华贵的女性的确更容易成为龙的目标，至于公主这一点，龙族是心气高傲的种族，他们更希望通过掳掠身份高贵的祭品来显示自己的强大。但是龙之歌是一种召唤龙的魔法，它的影响力过于强大，我无法在人和龙之间保持平衡，我只是遵循本能的抓住了人群中看起来最显眼的那个人类。”

终于龙血的影响消退，我又变回了人类，但同时我已经耗尽了所有的力气，在洞口前的断崖上昏了过去。  
我是被人叫醒的，那是第二天早上，有个人拍着我的脸叫醒了我。我睁开眼看见了那个人类，那个手搀扶着我，脸离我很近，这是我第一次和人类有如此近距离的接触。  
他轻拍着我的脸叫醒我，问我是谁，是不是也是被龙掳掠来的，我不知道该怎么回答他，只是看着他，还有一双闪着光的翠绿色眼睛，丰润的嘴唇，棕色的卷发搭在他白皙的好看的脸上，我想现在再用你们的话来形容，就是是很可爱的婴儿肥的脸，我那时盯着他绿宝石一般的眼睛想着:人类都是这样的吗？以前我还和我的族人生活在一起，是出于一种逃避式的愧疚感和羞耻感我从未仔细观察过他们抓回来的人类，我看着他的脸，突然有点后悔我过去的疏忽。

男人说到这时露出了一丝浅浅的微笑，沉浸于旧时光的微笑，这让他看起来有些冷漠的脸生动了不少。  
“我能透过他的瞳孔看到他的灵魂，我从来没有见过有人比他的灵魂更加明亮，美丽，炽热，即使是后来的1200年间，也从来没有过。”他顿了一下，然后转向年轻人，“据我所知，你们人类的礼仪是在自己喝酒时给谈话的对象也倒上一杯。”  
年轻人急忙站起身来，走向已经无人看管的吧台。从铁架上取下一个玻璃杯，用毛巾擦了擦，生怕怠慢了这位不请自来的客人，然后折返到桌旁:“我以为龙——”  
“不喝酒吗？”男人点头示意年轻人可以多倒一点，“变成人类时，为融入这个社会去生存让我学会了很多新的东西，况且我在KGB的时候，也经常和我的同事拼酒。”  
他喝下一口透明的液体，把杯子轻轻放在桌上，杯底碰撞桌面发出细微的声响:“其实我不太能想起他长什么样子了，毕竟时间太久了，我能回想起他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，他的每一个五官脸上的每一处棱角，但我想不起他们拼凑在一起时的样子。”  
男人的手揣摩着衣领，似乎有些自责，他沉默了一会儿，看着酒精的反光不知道在想些什么。  
年轻人注意到他的眼睛，在昏黄的光线下，依旧是纯粹的蓝色。

他看我不说话就开始向我介绍他自己，其实我并不太感兴趣他是谁，因为无论他有什么样的血统，什么样的地位对我而言都无关紧要。  
他告诉我他的名字，自称是屠龙者的后裔，他的父亲是他所在的部落的首领。他说到这里，轻轻地叹了一口气，告诉我他原来真的有想过人类和龙真的不能友好相处吗这个问题，但当我的族人掳掠走了他的好朋友之后，他就认同了其他人的看法。  
他以为我不会说话，以为我是龙的奴隶之类的，毕竟当时我只在腰上围了一块兽皮。他看我的眼神里充满了同情，并且告诉我他要带我一块逃出这里。  
我在心里嗤笑他的不自量力，他只是一个渺小的人类罢了，我开口说话的时候吓了他一跳:“你最好在龙回来之前离开这里。”  
“他什么时候会回来？有规律吗？这是哪里？我可以带你一起走！”他的铠甲很精致，但是已经变形了，动物的皮毛的披风也破了，我想是因为我尖锐的爪子，他的腰上还挂着一把闪着光的剑，有些晃眼，但是我很喜欢，不知道为什么我至今还记得。  
“我不会走的。”我站起身来，像我平时住的地方走去，并不打算领他的情。  
“为什么？难道你怕他吗？”他扳过了我的肩膀，让我面对他，“别这样，用我另一个好友斯拉瓦的话来说就是‘它只是一条比我们大了不少的丑陋爬虫罢了’。况且我是屠龙者的后羿，我会杀死那条龙的。”  
我看着这个人，他的表情变得很严肃，漂亮的眼睛里有一种难以言述的坚定，他的手搭在我的肩膀上，对我说他一定会杀了我。  
我们站在洞口狭窄的断崖上，风很大，吹得我们有点站不稳。我示意他先跟我下山去。  
我走在前面，他跟在我身后，他的步伐有些急促，风吹的他的剑和铠甲不断碰撞，发出乒乒乓乓的声音，这令我有些烦躁，在这之前我走这条路的时候都很安静，只有风声。  
不知道为什么，我对这些无关紧要的细枝末节总是记得很清楚。  
他不断观察这座岛的地形，我知道他在寻找人际或离开的路，但是这一座足以环顾的小岛上只有我，而且被迷雾包围了。  
“我死了吗？”他忽然停住了脚步，拉了拉我的手，问我。当他的手触碰到我裸露在外面的皮肤，我感觉我的皮肤像是被滚烫的岩浆灼烧了一样，但我并不讨厌这种感觉。  
“据我所知你并没有。”我不明白他的意思。  
“这里是Nibelheim¹吗？”他试图看穿那些白色的浓稠的迷雾。  
看来是那些由魔法组成的雾，让他产生了错误的联想。“这里不是雾之国，你还不用去见Hela²。”我看着他重新燃起希望之火的眼睛说道，“这只是一个远离Midgaard³和其他所有世界的小岛。”  
他看起来很失望，眼里的光彩都暗淡了，下山时脚步沉重了不少，我当时模模糊糊地感觉到自己并不喜欢这样。  
他跟着我来到了我平时住的山洞，那里并不是很大，我也并没有称之为家过，只是一个干净的空无一物的山洞。  
“你就住在这里？”他显得很惊讶。  
“是的。”我当时并不明白他大惊小怪的原因。  
“你睡在哪儿？地上？Odin's on(奥丁在上)，你除了腰上系的这块破破烂烂的兽皮之外什么都没有了吗？你这样是会生病的！”他看起来很震惊，眼睛里充满了对我的同情，这种眼神让我很不舒服。  
我昂起了头:“我不知道我还需要什么。”  
“哦，我的可怜人啊，我不知道你在龙的奴役下过的是什么样的日子，但是你不能这样，你得生活，明白吗？”他再次把手放在我的肩膀上，他的手很热，不同于我，可能是与爬行类动物有一定亲缘的关系，龙的体温是比较低的。  
“龙什么时候回来？”他又开始问我，我已经很久没有和其他生物交谈过了，这样频繁的对话让我有点应接不暇。  
“暂时不会回来。”  
“你知道这是哪里吗？”他的声音听起来有些失落，嘴唇由于不断说话变得干涩了，我觉得有点可惜，因为这让他没有刚刚那样好看了。  
但是他恐怕理解错了我没有说话的原因，他眨着大眼睛，和颜悦色地问我:“我没有要责怪你的意思，毕竟你也只是个被龙掳走的可怜人，我是说如果你能知道的话那就更好啦。”

“我至今还记得他那副恐惧又兴奋，跃跃欲试的样子。”男人喝光了杯子里的酒，“这有点复杂，我依然记得他的神采，却想不起他的表情了。”他轻叹一口气，示意年轻人为他倒酒。

那天傍晚的时候他在海边捕鱼，我看着他太过稚嫩的皮肤，告诉他我可以帮助他，但他坚持要自己来，我看着他脱下了铠甲，赤裸地站在冰冷的海水里。  
我以为他会很爱惜那把锋利的剑，但他说只是装饰用的，真正的维京人更偏爱斧子，他在剑柄上绑了一根长木棍，把剑变成了鱼叉。  
我站在岸边看着，他的皮肤因寒冷而变得更加苍白，水珠顺着他白嫩的脊背起伏流了下来，他在捕获第三条鲑鱼的时候终于发现我一直在注视着他，正如我所说的，我很清楚地记得这些细枝末节，却不记得他的脸。  
“你为什么一直这样看着我？”他皱着眉头问。  
“因为你好看。”我回答他的时候想到他皱着眉毛的样子也是好看的。  
“奥丁的胡子啊，你不能这样看着我，这种眼神是看姑娘们的。”  
“为什么？我看鸟，也看鱼，为什么不能看你？4”  
他似乎是被我说服了，终于决定上岸来，他把铠甲仔细地穿好，我知道他是在防范龙，但是没有披上斗篷，我想这座小岛并没有他的世界那么寒冷。

“哇哦，你真的是这么说的？”年轻人笑了出来，“我是说，这一定很能打动他。”  
“实际上，他并没有告诉过我他关于这件事的看法。”男人盯着酒吧的角落，有些失落地喃喃道。

——TBC——

注:  
1.尼伯龙根:死人之国，雾之国  
2.海拉:北欧神话里的海拉是洛基的女儿  
3.米德加德:北欧神话里的人类世界  
4.这句出自《他是龙》电影里面的原句


End file.
